A New Beginning
by xxbiteme620xx
Summary: I couldn't believe how in love I was with him


A/N: I do not own any of the twilight characters or the idea I am just borrowing them for my own idea that popped into my head. Hope you like it, it's one of my first ones.

She couldn't help but smile as she woke up and looked into his eyes she couldn't help herself but fall more in love with him everyday that they spent together even though she knew that none of this would last. They were only friends or at least that was what he told everyone when they would go out together or when he would introduce her to his friends which honestly wasn't very often. He had told her he wasn't ready for a relationship, but with everything they did and how he treated her it felt like they were in one and she always hoped that one day soon he would be able to admit that himself. She didn't want to leave him because she felt like he was the one that she belonged with in the crazy world, he understood her and never judged her due to the shit that had happened to her before she ever met him, he made her feel like life was worth living because she always knew that he was there in the world with her.

"You know it's kinda hard to sleep with you have a gorgeous girl staring at you." he sleeply told her stirring to life rolling over to face her and wrap his arms around her waist. "What was on your mind anyway, you seemed like you were a million thoughts away."

"I was thinking about you…about us, how happy I am being with you, I don't know where I'd be if I didn't have you around to keep me semi sane." she replied leaning over to give her lover a quick kiss on the lips. "You know I love you right?"

"Of course I do." he pulled her closer to his warm, strong body giving her a kiss in return and lingered a while at her lips. "I care a lot about you too. I know that I can't say I love you right now, but I do care about you."

"I know and to me that's enough for right now." she let her hand travel up and down his chest letting her mind wander thinking on the words that just escaped his lips. To her when he told he cared about her was his way of saying I love you because she knew that he was just scared of saying the words aloud. "We are up kinda early what do you suggest we do with this free time that we have on our hands?"

"I could think of a few things." his hands travelled down her body until he finally reached where he wanted to be. Letting his fingers running over her clit she let out a slight moan which brought a smile to his face. "Is this a good start?"

"It's a great start I can only hope that it's gonna lead to something better." kissing him once again with all the lust and want that was building up inside her.

"Trust me baby it's gonna have an amazing finish with you begging me never to stop." he couldn't help but smile at his words but she knew that he was right, she could never get enough of him. Slowly he let one finger slide inside her followed by the second which caused him to let out a moan. "God your so tight, so wet." he slowly started pumping his fingers in and out her which was making her moan with want because she need more, needed to feel him inside of her.

"Oh Jake, please I need you." her hand trailing down his chest grabbing his cock and leading him to where his fingers currently where about to drive her over the edge.

"What do you want me to do?" he always asked though he knew what the answer would be everytime, but hearing the words come out of her mouth made him smile and made him want her even more.

"I want you to fuck me, please. I want you to make me cum over and over again." With those words he thrust into her causing both of them to moan, he drew back out and pounded right back into that sweet wet pussy. "Jake, you feel so good." She grabbed the back of his head to bring his face down to kiss him once again, then began trailing kisses down his neck to his chest.

"Your pussy feels so good, so wet, so tight, god I love you." he grabbed her ankles and threw them over his shoulders that way he could thrust in deeper knowing that he would hit that sweet spot this way. As he looked down at her face he couldn't hold back the smile as he saw how beautiful she looked under him with pure bliss and want on her face, also knowing that she was growing close to her climax. "Are you gonna cum for me, you gonna get wet for me?"

With those words he drove her right over the edge. "Oh I'm coming, I'm coming, please don't stop." she couldn't stop shaking as her orgasm rode out in her body as he continued to thrust into her following with his own release soon after.

"Told you it would have an amazing finish" they both looked up in each others eyes as they lay next to each other. "Too bad we have to work today because I would have loved to have you all day long."

"Baby you know I would love it to if we could just lay here in bed all day and have mad sex, but responibilities do call." leaning over giving him a quick kiss before laying her head on her chest. "Did you mean what you said earlier though, do you love me?"

As he looked down at her sweet face knowing she was probably expecting him to deny it, he just smiled as he stared in her eyes. "Yes I did, I love you so much. I don't know why I couldn't say it before. I love you Bella."


End file.
